In which Peter has the Avengers wrapped around his finger
by wordscorrupt1
Summary: Baby Peter decides to have fun with his fathers and come down with a fever


Before he had starting dating Tony and consequently marrying him, Steve had never imagined himself having a partner for life. Consequently, he never imagined having a family he could always go home to nor a child to cradle in his arms. It just was not in the realm of possibilities that came with being a super soldier. But if anything could have showed him how wrong he was, it was when he captured the heart of genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist Tony Stark. But Steve could never be warranted more than one miracle; he was being allowed to have a husband who would love and care for him and he had to make due. But now, a few short years after his first miracle, he was granted his second in the form of a tiny, squishy, giggly, and precious newborn.

Peter.

Steve no longer yearned to see all the wonders of the world and universe. It was right here in his arms. The baby looked up at him, letting out a gasp followed by a giggle as he grasped onto the finger that came into his view. Steve grinned, letting Peter gnaw on his ringer finger before a few moments later Tony came into view and replaced it with a pacifier before picking Peter up from his husband's arms.

"Come on you little munchkin. It's time for your bath," Tony murmured, pressing a kiss to the tiny head that was full of soft baby hairs.

Steve grinned, watching as Tony retreated down the hallway with their son in his arms. Today had been unusual as Steve had been out for most of the day while Tony had stayed home with Peter. Usually it was the opposite but Steve had business to attend to at SHIELD and had arrived only a few minutes ago.

Usually Steve would be home with the six month old most days out of the week as Tony was dragged around be Peter to meetings, conferences and the sort. He would begrudgingly let Tony take over every night when he arrived back home. It wasn't as if Tony did go the entire day without seeing Peter though because he had promised to divorce Steve if he did not video call with Peter in his arms at least once every waking hour. Tony had stayed home the first three months of course, but there was only so much Pepper could handle with running a company.

"Steve, honey, can you come here for a second?" Tony called out from the bathroom, breaking Steve out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Steve asked, stepping into the bathroom where Tony was cradling Peter in his arms, who was stripped out his onesie and clad only in a diaper, pacifier still bobbing in out of his mouth as he sucked on it dutifully.

Tony looked up at him, a hint of worry plastered across his face.

"Does he seem a little warm to you?"

Steve frowned, reaching over to press a gentle hand to the baby's forehead.

"He didn't seem warm before," Tony gasped, anxiety and worry building up. He certainly did now. How could he not have noticed his baby getting sick throughout the day. He hadn't acted any different than usual. Steve hummed in agreement, leaning down to press a kiss to Peter's head.

"I'll get an actual temperature on him if you want to go and get Bruce," Steve told his husband, taking control of the situation. Tony just gulped loudly before nodding his head. He gently transferred their little bundle of joy into Steve's arms before running out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing giving us a scare, honey?" Steve murmured, bring Peter up to press a few kisses to his cheek, before cradling him against his chest.

"Okay, buddy. Papa's definitely not gonna be your favorite for a while after this," Steve cooed, rocking Peter in his arms before grabbing the rectal thermometer out of the medicine cabinet and heading towards his and Tony's room.

By the time that Steve got a temperature on Peter, Tony came back, all but dragging a pajama clad Bruce with him and saw Steve hovering over Peter on the bed. Tony hadn't even allowed the man to put on his slippers before dragging him out of his room and down to their floor.

"He has a fever of 101.2," Steve informed the two watching as Tony approached them and knelt down next to the side of the bed, face to face to where Peter was laying down and placed a gentle hand on the baby's tummy while the other offered a finger for Peter to grasp onto.

"When did you go and decide to get sick, sweetheart?" Tony cooed, pressing a kiss to Peter's tiny fingers. The day had been perfectly normal. Tony had gotten up right at eight a.m., which was considered sleeping in for him. Steve was already gone at the point, leaving just him and Peter who was already awake and let out a happy squeak when Tony peered into the crib and immediately held up his arms for his morning cuddle.

Steve reached over to run his fingers through Peter's hair before doing the same to his husband, knowing that he was blaming himself at the moment. He leaned down pressing a kiss to the top of Tony's head. He knew his husband inside in out and he was going to torture himself over this. Steve would have to sit him down and talk to him later about it. But for now their focus was on Peter.

Tony looked up at him, eyes glistening with worry and Steve offered him a reassuring smile in return. He wouldn't lie; of course he was panicking at the moment as well and he felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest any moment, but out of the two of them, he was more capable of keeping his emotions under control. He had to sacrifice his emotions for Tony's and Peter's and he would always do so without a second thought.

Bruce fumbled with his glasses while he placed his doctor's bag on the nightstand before looking over at the family of three. Based off what he was already told and what the hundreds of pediatric health and medicine books (which were ordered as soon as he was given the news) had taught it him, it was most likely nothing serious. A baby's immune system was still developing and were prone to the smallest of bugs. Of course, this was his best friends' first child and they would always be worried about the slightest sniffle like any new set of parents. Not to mention this was his nephew that he adored with all of his heart and more.

"Thanks for coming, Bruce. Sorry we had to wake you," Steve turn around and offered, giving the man a shy grin. Bruce chuckled and just waved him off with his hand, putting his glasses on before reaching over to open his bag.

"Anything for you guys although Tony could have done it with a little less slapping," Bruce replied, a small smirk on his face as he got a pediatric stethoscope and otoscope out of his bag.

"It was a gentle love tap," Tony argued back quickly, not bothering to turn around. He would apologize later.

"Sure," Bruce hummed, patting Steve on the back as he looked up at the man with a knowing smile and Steve offered him another apologetic look that Bruce shrugged off.

"Let's take a look at the little tike," Bruce instructed. Tony nodded, crawling up onto the bed from the floor before picking Peter, resting him on his shoulder and laid back against the headboard, turning Peter around for Bruce but still had him cradled against his chest. Steve moved towards the foot of the bed to allow Bruce the room he needed. Peter finally noticed Bruce when he hovered over and he let out a huge smile to match the glee in his eyes. Much to Clint and Thor's dismay, Bruce was Peter's favorite uncle.

"Not for long," Clint had stated one day when Peter had held his arms up for Bruce while still in Clint's lap. He had stared at Bruce with a murderous glare the entire week.

Bruce beamed, gently tickling Peter's teeny foot and Peter kicked both feet as he laughed to the point of his pacifier falling from his mouth. Tony just shook his head, plopping the pacifier back in place but he did so with a relaxed smile. Even though he hardly had any experience with babies before Peter, never the less sick ones, he knew Peter would not be acting this way if he felt really bad.

Peter patted playfully at his uncle's hand as Bruce listened to his chest and kept quiet the rest of the exam, only whining when Bruce looked into his little ears but his daddy was quicker than ever in comforting him.

"He's as healthy as ever," Bruce stated, turning around to pack his instruments back up and turn around to smile at the two parents. Bruce saw the two physically deflate and he felt bad for not reassuring them sooner.

"The fever?" Steve asked while walking to the side of the bed once Bruce moved away and Tony's head whipped up to stare at Bruce.

Bruce nodded, running his fingers through his hair. "He's in the teething age range. Babies tend to have small fevers as a symptom. Sometimes they like to get fevers because they are dressed too warmly as well. Give him a nice lukewarm bath, check his temperature again and it should be down."

The two fathers sighed in relief and Bruce grabbed his bag once he closed it up.

"I'll check him again tomorrow at breakfast. But if you don't need anything else right now, I'm gonna head back to bed."

Tony looked like he was going to reject that but Steve spoke up first and nodded his head, clasping Bruce's shoulder and smiled graciously at the man.

"Of course. We'll be good. Thanks again, Bruce."

Bruce nodded and came over to the bed to reach down, brushing Peter's hair back to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Stop worrying your daddies you little troublemaker," Bruce whispered and Peter giggled almost knowingly at the statement which only made Bruce just chuckle and press another kiss to the baby's head.

"Goodnight, guys." And with that Bruce left.

Tony let out a huge sigh watching his friend leave and let his head fall onto Steve's shoulder when he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I thought I had done something wrong. The one day I watch our baby and I manage to get him sick," Tony revealed and Steve pressed a kiss to his head. He knew that Tony was still trying to find a way to blame himself for this even though he could have never prevented it.

"Look at him, Tony. You could hardly call him anything but healthy right now," Steve told him and the two glanced down at Peter who had forgone the pacifier for one of the button on Tony's shirt instead. Sensing his parents watching him, Peter stared back and let out a high-pitched laugh.

Tony finally let out his own chuckle, hoisting Peter up onto his shoulder where he peppered the poor baby's face with kisses.

"You're gonna run your daddy into an early grave with your shenanigans, mister," Tony grumbled good naturedly and Peter seemed to be in agreement with a wandering hand slapping Tony gently in the face.

"Oh, I see. You're trying to get back at daddy for what he did to your Uncle Bruce," Tony teased, grabbing Peter's hand and playfully biting at the fingers which only emitted happy noises from Peter and a laugh from his husband.

"Okay, okay. Too much excitement for the night. We still need to give him a bath," Steve said after a few minutes of him and Tony alternating between tickling and kissing Peter. Peter was slightly red in the face from laughing and Tony had a grin as wide as ever plastered on his face, something that was a rarity before Peter had been born. Now, Steve couldn't go a day without seeing that grin on Tony.

"I'm gonna give him his bath if you want to get his things ready," Tony said as he hopped off the bed and grabbed Peter, patting him on the back gently.

Steve nodded and Tony leaned down pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Love you. We won't take long," Tony promised and Steve nodded his head once more, cupping Tony's cheek before letting his husband and son go.

Peter slept through the entire night without a hitch and when morning came Tony was up before Steve and took Peter's temperature, coming back at a normal range. He sighed in relief once more, setting the thermometer down to peer at his sleeping infant. He heard the rustle of the blankets as Steve woke up and soon he felt his husband's arms wrapped around his waist and Steve pressed a soft kiss to Tony's bare shoulder as he pressed his chest to Tony's back.

"His temp normal?" Steve asked, gently running his hand up and down Tony's side.

"Yep. Normal as ever," Tony affirmed and Steve gave his own little sigh of relief, wrapping his arms tighter before Tony turned around and Steve moved his arms from his husband's waist instead to cup Tony's face and pressed a long kiss to his lips.

"Ew, get a room," Clint commented as he pranced into the room, grabbing the door before it hit the wall.

"First, you asshole, this is our room," Tony replied, as he went over to one of the drawers to grab a shirt. "Two, do you not know anything about privacy? We could have easily been doing more than just kissing."

Clint snorted as he came over to Peter's crib. Steve glanced over at Tony with a shake of his head and a grin on his face.

"Bruce told me squirt decided to have a fever last night," Clint told the two, explaining the reason he was barging in. He leaned over to stroke a gentle finger down the side of Peter's face. Peter had Clint wrapped around every tiny finger of his, even though the archer was always denying it. He had probably skipped every other step running upstairs to their floor once Bruce had told him.

Clint's soft touch woke Peter who scrunched his face, letting out a tiny series of yawn before finally opening his eyes and glanced up at the three men surrounding his crib. Men that would easily give up their own lives in a heartbeat for his, even though he hardly knew any of that at this point in his life.

"Petey!" Clint exclaimed softly with glee and the baby clapped his hands in excitement in return.

"Don't' rile him up too much, Barton," Tony grumbled as he put a hand on Clint's face and pushed him away from his baby and Clint slapped his hand away before moving in even closer and smiling down at Peter once more, wiggling his eyebrows which threw Peter into a fit of giggles, kicking his feet and arms happily. Clint had easily figured out that wiggling his eyebrows was funniest thing in the world to the baby boy a few weeks ago.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, "Steve told Tony after a few moments and Tony nodded his head. He managed to finally push Clint out of the bedroom and started getting Peter ready for the morning, finishing right on time as Bruce knocked and entered the room, greeting Tony.

"How was he through night? Any problems?" Bruce asked as he placed the stethoscope underneath Peter's shirt and onto his chest after he got Tony to lay Peter back down in his crib. It was an unnecessary question to ask. He would have definitely been dragged out of bed once more if anything had come up during the night.

"Slept throughout the entire night. Took his temperature this morning and it was normal," Tony informed him, gently stroking Peter's cheek. Bruce nodded his head, poking at Peter's nose gently as he listened to the tiny chest.

"Well he sounds good and his temperature is back to normal. He's just fine. Nothing to worry about," Bruce concluded, patting the genius on the back with a smile, watching as Tony reached back down to pick up Peter.

"Hear that kiddo? No more prodding and poking from Uncle Bruce!" Tony cooed, pressing a kiss to the back of Peter's head. Bruce hummed in agreement, grinning when Peter held his arms out for him. He took the boy into his arm, leaning Peter against his shoulder and tickled the baby's belly before kissing his cheek.

"How about I get him out of your hair while you and Steve get ready? I'll have breakfast ready in the commons by the time you're done." Bruce looked towards Tony, rocking Peter in his arms as the baby started grabbing at his handful of his hair.

Tony easily agreed and thanked Bruce, kissing Peter before the two left. Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair and down his face before he looked up at the clock and let out a smirk. Steve's showers lasted approximately fifteen minutes and he liked the water hot. Tony had plenty enough time to join him.


End file.
